Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 092
Erzähler: „In etwa 20 Minuten ist die Spielzeit abgelaufen. Erwartet uns ein glamouröses Comeback? Ich hoffe es doch, weil ich sonst bald arbeitslos werde. Und wollt ihr etwa, dass Beck die Nase über mich rümpft, ich bitte euch! Schauen wir mal zu unserem Freund Henri.“ -'Szenenwechsel in Steelers Atelier'- „He, was willst du haben, damit du uns gehen lässt?“, fragt Henri, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her rutscht. Die Fesseln waren straff angezogen, was ihn zunehmend den Schweiß auf die Stirn treibt. Der Künstler beachtete diese Frage gar nicht und wackelt nur mit seinem Hintern herum. Irgendetwas wollte er machen, aber Henri konnte nicht durch die Transe hindurch gucken, sodass er abwarten musste, um es in Erfahrung zu bringen. „Baust du eine Waffe? Etwas, womit du unsere Willen brichst, um uns eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen zu können- ist es das?“ Seine Frage prallte scheinbar an dem kreisenden Gesäß von Steeler ab, der immer noch schwieg. Henri wartet. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen ihn, was er sehr wohl wusste, wenn er hier schon malträtiert wird, dann will er wenigstens wissen, wie und warum! Plötzlich riss ihn das geschminkte Gesicht von Steeler aus den Gedanken, da sich dieser mit einem lauten „FE~RTIG!“ umgedreht hat, und fröhlich mit zwei Gläsern in den Händen zu Henri hin wackelt. „Ich habe uns köstlichen Damen Likör gemacht!! Willst du ein Schlückchen?“ fragt dieser mit doppelt überschlagener Stimme, die jetzt sogar angenehmer klang, als seine natürliche Stimme, mit der er vorher an den Nerven des Arztes gesägt hatte. „Was ist da drinne? Gift? Urin? Sag es mir.. wieso solltest du mir sonst etwas zu trinken anbieten?“, fragt Henri misstrauisch. „Ich habe Erdbeer- Aroma hinzugefügt! Wieso sollte ich dich vergiften…das wäre ja, wie sagt man: Pöhöse!“ Der Arzt traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wenn er sich so umschaute, erblickte er nur ausdruckslose Gesichter, ohne jegliche Emotion… und er kannte die kalte Stimme, die die Transe in düsterer Tonlage von sich geben konnte. Einerseits nervig kitschig und glücklich, auf der anderen Seite unheimlich und bedrohlich- welches Spiel wird hier gespielt? Steeler seufzt, als er das Zögern von Henri registriert hatte. „Mensch, ich will dir nur was anbieten. Es wird nämlich das letzte Geschenk sein, das du mit eigenem Willen annehmen kannst!“ Die Transe setzt seine Kochmütze ab und zieht sich eine Haube über das Haar. Danach zieht er sich enge grüne Handschuhe an. „So, schon bin ich Doktor Steeler! Ich bin so wandlungsfähig!“, gackert er vor Freude. Henri fürchtete sich, wie noch nie zuvor. Sein Körper wird nicht sterben, aber sein Geist! Ist das nicht sogar eine schlimmere Vorstellung sein Leben lang in einem fremden Körper zu stecken?! Er wollte sich das Szenario gar nicht ausmalen, auch wenn es zum Greifen nahe ist. Irgendwas muss passieren, irgendwer muss jetzt kommen… kann die Transe nicht einfach verschwinden? Immer weiter rutscht und wackelt er auf seinem Stuhl umher, aber die Fesseln wollten nicht nachgeben… Steeler näherte sich ihm immer weiter, war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt, als er plötzlich aufschreckte. „Halt!“, murmelte er. Erzähler: „Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin und kratzte sich am Kopf. Henri schluckt. Was war los? Etwas Gutes, nahte Rettung… man kann verstehen, wenn er im Moment große Angst durchlebt.“ „Halt, halt!“, wiederholt Steeler seine Bedenken. Er schaut zur Tür. „Die sind beide zwar mehrfach abgeschlossen. Aber da sollte noch der dicke Riegel vor und jeweils zehn Leute sollen sich auf die beiden Türen verteilen, damit niemand meine OP verhindert.“ Ein allgemeingültiges „Ja“ huschte durch den Raum. Die Studenten verteilten sich an ihre Plätze. Wenige blieben noch, um Mind zu bewachen, der gefesselt auf einem Bett lag. „Wunderbarchen! Ich, Princess Steeler, werde jetzt die entscheidenden Schritte einleiten, um das bisherige Leben unserer Patienten am gründlichsten auf den Kopf zu stellen. Reden wir Tacheles: In wenigen Minuten seid ihr geistig so reif wie eine Bohne, sprich tot!!“ Ein wahnwitziges Kichern hallt durch den Raum und Henris Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er bereute jedoch absolut keinen Schritt, den er unternommen hatte. Das war die Konsequenz seiner Hilfe… Erzähler: „Wir brauchen wohl einen neuen Arzt. Und einen neuen Kapitän… ich brauche einen neuen Job..“ -'Szenenwechsel in Raum 5'- „Wir müssen weiter, Leute!“, ruft Tiaran zu seiner übrig gebliebenen Mannschaft. „Waffenstillstand?“ Er blickt auf Al Jueweli, den Mafia Paten und Mitstreiter von Carpaccio, der schnell und häufig nickt. „Ziehen wir uns zurück und suchen unseren Boss!“, flüstert er mit rauer Stimme in seine Runde. Sie machen kehrt. „Einen Moment noch, Grüner.. was hast Du jetzt vor?“ Der Hüne dreht sich kurz um. „Wir suchen ein sprechendes Kaninchen- es klingt verrückt, aber das ist ein Pirat..“ Der Pate stockt. Er dreht sich zu seinen Leuten um, die sofort zu tuscheln beginnen. „Äh, Grüner, wenn ihr das Kaninchen gefangen habt, was macht ihr dann mit diesem?“ Tiaran zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Naja, was man so macht, gefangen nehmen oder töten… wir sind nun einmal Piraten!“ Wieder tuscheln die Mafiosis eifrig, was den Grünen eher an einen kleinen Schulmädchenkreis erinnert. Er musste schmunzeln. „Könnten wir...vielleicht.. das Kaninchen bitte haben, wenn ihr es gefangen hättet..“ Der Grüne stutzt. „Ihr braucht es, um zu gewinnen? Naja, ich brauche ihn nicht, ich mache auch nur meine Arbeit.. was damit gemacht wird, ist mir persönlich ziemlich gleichgültig.. nehmt es, wenn ihr könnt.“ Daraufhin winkt er einmal, dreht sich um und verlässt mit seinen Begleitern den Raum. „Herr Carpaccio wird sehr erfreut sein. Dann gewinnt er das Spiel auch ohne, dass er alles kurz und klein hauen muss.“ Die übrigen Mafiosis nicken und schauen sich um. Überall lagen blutüberströmte Leichen. „Hier stinkt es langsam, gehen wir lieber wo anders hin!“ -'Szenenwechsel in Raum 8'- „Dieser kleine Sack.. fast hätte Ich Raymond gehabt…“ Die Krämpfe in seinen unbewegten Gliedmaßen verstärkten sich. „Was mache ich jetzt?“ Hinter dem Informanten ertönt ein lauter Knall und große Teile der Decke fallen hinter ihn auf den Boden. Schweißüberströmt verharrt Nejiro in seiner Position, da er um Haaresbreite getroffen wurde! „Hey, was liegst du auf dem Boden? Hast du unseren Kumpel schon getötet?“, lachte Jay erfreut und klopft sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen; irgendeine Teufelsfrucht hat mich gelähmt…“ „Das ist amüsant, warte, ich helfe dir auf.“ Jay streckt seine rechte Hand aus und berührt seinen Partner auf dem Rücken, welcher daraufhin entspannt auf dem Boden lag und verschnaufte. „Puh, das tut gut.“ Er schaut sich die Füße seines Partners an. „Jay, pass besser auf. Der Boden wird von feinen Mikro Sensoren gescannt.. man dürfte jetzt wissen, dass jemand weiteres hier ist. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn man deine Identität auch bereits lesen kann.“ Der Große streicht sich sein wuscheliges schwarzes Haar durch. „Das ist nicht schlimm! Ich brauche keinerlei Überraschungsmoment. Wir beiden sind die stärksten an diesem Ort- das spüre Ich! Achso, ich bin so schnell gekommen, weil du meine Medizin hast. Ich bräuchte einen weiteren Schluck.“ Ein kurzes Knarren lässt den Soldier aufhorchen. „Ähm, vorhin ist mir ein Fläschchen zerbrochen, als ich auf den Boden gefallen bin. Bedanke dich beim roten Helfer, tut mir leid!“ Jay schraubt den Verschluss auf und trinkt die bittere Mixtur. „Das ist Pech.. das war dann also die letzte Flasche, ne?“ Die Krähe nickt betroffen. „Ist nicht schlimm… mir wird eh nichts passieren.. den anderen umso mehr!“ „Wieso warst du eigentlich weg? Ich habe hier gesucht, aber wo hast du dich aufgehalten, Jay?“ Der Soldat überlegt. „Ich habe Schiffe versenken gespielt, und es hat Spaß gemacht!“ Erzähler: „Hane Jantnis ist Soldier Jay. Manus hat sich nun auch ins Spiel eingeklinkt…“ Kategorie:Der Traum von neuem Glanz